


maybe some other time

by ayas3ri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Langst, Long lost love, M/M, Reunion, Tears, lance suffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayas3ri/pseuds/ayas3ri
Summary: After so long, Lance reunites with you, his long lost love -- but...If only.





	maybe some other time

**Author's Note:**

> [I'll say in advance, I'm sorry for this]

“[name]...! [name]! [naaaame]!”

It came from a distance; or so it seemed, you had no idea. Too tired to figure it out. There was a loud ringing in your ears and a stinging pain in your side—you were drifting on and off out of consciousness and couldn’t keep your mind straight, coulndn't think clear.

But that familiar voice…You focused on it, trying to stay awake and holding on for a few more seconds.

“[name]! [name]! Stay with me!”

Clearer this time: was it Lance? It must be Lance…You were with him, last thing you remember.

“Don’t… _Don’t do this to me…_ ”

“Lance…” you try to say but your throat is dry and your lips uncoordinated. Two arms were holding you, dragging you through the dust. It was all quiet around you, except for Lance’s worried murmurs—his words were overlapping and you don’t have the energy to completely focus on them.

It doesn’t matter anyway. You feel like blacking out once again…

“[name], please—“ a pitiful sob wakes you up. “— _please_ wake up…”

Arms were squeezed around chest, cradling you, swinging back and forth gently. Your hair was wet— _was someone crying in your hair?_

Because someone planted soft kisses on top of your head every few word; they felt warm and protective. You felt safe, you could just drift back to sleep and forget all the pain that your whole body felt. Your brain buzzed with blackness and you couldn’t move your body at all—it was numb, without energy. 

_Were you just extremely tired?_

Or was it something else? You drifted back to sleep until—

_Lance…It was Lance that was crying, no?_

_After such a long time since you’ve last seen him, you finally reunited. You saw his goofy face and your heart skipped a beat: he was there to save you._

_Lance. The one you’ve been loving ever since you first met him, back on Earth, his hometown. He was here for you—you thought your cries for help were going to be left unanswered. But he heard you and he came for you._

_T_ _o save you from years of slavery; who would’ve guessed that so deep in space, you would meet with him again?_

_It was_ fate _. Destiny wanted you two to.._

_Everything went wrong, though._

_It was no tearful reunion—a tragic one instead. When you were holding his hand as you were running to safety, you knew that things will be better. Your hero, with his bright grin you so missed, was here for you. ‘_

_It’s going to be fine!’ he told you, squeezing your hand. ‘You have the best sharpshooter with you. [name].’ When he called you your name, you were amazed he still remembered. But then…a hidden enemy appeared in front of you, taking you by surprise. Lance didn’t manage to ready his weapon in time and the Galra soldier drove his blade into your stomach, deep enough, straight to the mark._

_Blood everywhere….The intense pain…It all came back to you._

_Lance panicked and killed the soldier before picking you up bridal style. You couldn’t focus anymore, though—you weren’t strong enough, you couldn’t deal with this. You were weak from all the work and..._

_There was something about an escape pod that malfunctioned…_

_And you two landed….on a stranded planet._

_You were alone with no way to escape._

“Lance!” you gasped audibly, opening your eyes and meeting a yellow sky— _foreign._

Yet again, everything was foreign for you in space; you didn't get to explore it, as you would've wished. 

“[name]! You’re—you’re awake!” Lance’s relieved voice reaches you, crystal clear. You were amazed that you managed to somehow recover, but you were sweating and feeling weak—you didn’t think you could hold that long. “I’m so glad, I’m so glad, oh…” Lance cried onto your hair, hugging you even tighter. You were slumped against his chest and you oh so wanted to kiss him. You missed that feeling; but you had no strength. “I—I contacted the team, K-Keith’s coming for us.” His voice was shaky, filled with tears but he tried to keep his cool. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine, you’ll…” he pauses, staring at his bloodstained hands. 

_It was too much blood, he believed that if he waited too much, he’s going to lose you again. For real this time…_

“…You’re a terrible liar, Lance…” you chuckle, moving your head a little bit to look at his gorgeous tanned face. His blue eyes were so damn beautiful: reminded you of the ocean back in Cuba. Reminded you of home—those eyes were so familiar, so damn beautiful. They were the reason you fell in love with Lance in the first place. “Always have been…”

“Sh-Shush, don’t speak. You’re weak.” His orbs are swirling with emotions, concern and tears. He tried to smile reassuringly, but he fails to do so— _it doesn’t look convincing enough._

“Mm…Thank you for coming for me, Lance…” you start, knowing that these might be the last of your moments. “I never expected…to see you again. You simply disappeared…”

“I’m sorry about that, something came up—I’m a defender of the universe now! I have a mission, I have to fight stuff. Have you ever heard of Voltron? I pilot the Blue lion but I left her back in the castle…” his passionate voice turned low the more he talked. He tried to be energetic to keep your mind off your wound. “I shouldn’t have done that, but it was part of the plan.”

“I appreciate you anyway…I’m glad I saw you again.” You smiled weakly, trying to lift your hand to touch his beautiful face. It was scratched all over, but they didn’t make him any less handsome. But your arm was shaky and you only reached to put your palm on top of his hands. “I’ve missed you…Lancey…”

“Lancey…” he chuckles. “Your nickname sense sucks.”

“Hey, you told me…you liked it,” you laugh dryly. “Remember…the first time I told you…When we…”

He nods, closing his eyes. He does remember. Back on Earth, when you first…

You’ve always been friends, but one day, it escalated to something more. Mutual pining turned into expressed feelings. He remembers your first kiss, so sweet on the beach, late at night while you were stargazing. Happened naturally, no words needed. You were simply attracted to one another. Your mouth was so soft and tasty—he memorized it and sometimes, while missing his home planet, he thought about you.

How he missed you so and all the things you did.

“Remember, Lance…Our beautiful moments together…” you close your eyes.

“I do…”

How you were each other’s first. After many days of desiring on another, of experimental kisses and not so decent touches whenever no one was looking,  _it happened._ Both inexperienced indulged into the arts of carnal pleasure. Heh, you still remembered how you took control of him, since he was fumbling too much. He was so shy despite his bravado—but he was extremely insecure and had no idea where to touch you. You guided him, though. You both wanted it, why waste the time? The atmosphere was hot and you were all sweaty as you continued on kissing, enjoying the feeling of your tongues battling. You memorized his features and textures, the shape of his chest and arms and hips and legs and…

“Best time of my life,” he says melancholic.

You agree. Because Lance, in those vulnerable moments, was delicious to look at. As you rode him, adjusting to the feeling of your act, he looked at you with loving eyes, half-lidded by the desire he felt. He held onto your hips, nails digging into your skin and making you hiss in pleasure. But your eyes were only focused on your face, as his was on yours. He kept on moaning your name loudly because he couldn’t control himself. He never did. Always loud like he was singing a concert—but you liked that. You felt smug seeing that you were the one that made him feel this way. It made you go stronger. Sweat was running down his face and body, his brown hair tousled from your naughty fingers. His bruised lips and those many hickeys you left him— _all done by you._

_All just a beautiful and distant memory._

“I’m sorry I left, [name]…Sometimes I think how it would’ve been if I stayed with you…” he’s sorrowful; he always wondered this. He’d never know the answer. Maybe he was wrong—but…“This was my call. I couldn’t be there when you needed me, [name]…”

And now he’ll regret it for the rest of his life.

“I understand, Lance. I’ve never regretted…letting you go. You needed this, you..” you coughed and there’s a metallic aftertaste. You feel it dribbling down your chin. But you continue. “I couldn’t stop you from your destiny…You’re doing something great…” Although you’ve never heard about Voltron. But you’ve always believed that Lance was made for greatness—he wasn’t meant to stay by your side, on little planet Earth.

He was meant to conquer  _space._

Your chest hurts and breathing becomes hard and painful. Consciousness is slipping away but you want to hold on, you want to hear Lance’s voice some more. No matter what he says. “At-At least I’ve seen you…one last time…”

“Don’t say that!” Panic installs again into Lance’s heart and he holds onto you, grabbing your hands. “You’ll be fine, you’re going to make it. We’re going to resume where this was going and—and create more memories!”

Ah, your vision becomes blurry…Lance was disappearing out of your sight. Will you have the energy to tell him…? “I’d be happy to…Promise me that…you’ll make me happy…”

“I promise!” he brings your hand and kisses your knuckles. Over and over and… “We’ll be happy. I’ll take you through space, show it to you. We can do so many…” he breaks down into tears and sobs, his body trembling.

This was useless. He knew. You knew. You were slipping away. “Please…Don’t leave me…I’m sorry…You—You remind me of home.  _You’re my_ home. I have to…save you..”

“And you did…” with one last spur of strength, you touch his face—you’re going to stain him with your blood. You just hope he’s going to get over…You didn’t think he’d care so much after all this time, but it seemed as strong as before, as if you were never separated. It broke your heart and your eyes sting.

You wished you had more time…But it all happened so fast. Your moment of happiness was blown away in a single blink. 

_I_ _t was unfair._

“You saved me, Lance…I’m—“ you coughed some more. “I’m grateful.” Closing your eyes, your breathing was getting shallow. “I—I…” You took one breath and you seemed to sit still.

“[name]? [name]! N-No, don’t do this, wake up! No! Guys, hurry up! Please…don’t let…me lose you…I love you. I’ve loved you all this time…”

“Lance, I’m still here…” you whispered weakly, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. “I wanted to say…” your voice was choked with tears. Were you crying? You couldn’t feel them. You were cold—not even Lance’s sunny and natural warmth couldn’t hold you together now.  _“I love you too…”_

Despite it all, your words made him smile his toothy smile.

In that moment, he was the sun.  _Your_ sun. You were glad that he was your last sight before…

“Thank you—huh…?” your hand slipped away from his face and landed on the ground to your side lifelessly. “[name]! NO! NO!!” and even though he cried dejectedly and continued on kissing your hair, your closed eyes, your still fresh tears, your chapped and dried lips, your bloody hand or your cheeks…

_But you were so damn livid…And he couldn’t hear you breathing…No…_

_No pulse._

Lance knew he lost you back then—but his mind couldn’t accept. He continued on whispering your name until Keith finally came to the rescue. It was too late, though. You were gone. And Keith couldn’t do anything but stay at a distance, frozen and at the same time moved by Lance’s outburst of emotions. He never saw the Blue paladin this way… As Lance cried his heart out with your body in his arms, Keith only watched helplessly.

_How will Lance be able to go on like this…? How will he find the strength to smile brightly tomorrow?_

Only time can tell. 


End file.
